


i'll sleep when i'm dead

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil can't sleep. Neither can Roman.





	i'll sleep when i'm dead

Virgil sighs, staring up at the purple fairy lights that trail down his headboard, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow that chases away the shadows.

_Too bad they can't chase away my insomnia,_ he thinks sullenly. His eyes burn with the force of his exhaustion, his head throbs, and all he wants, with every ounce of his worn out being, is to _sleep_.

Apparently, 'sleep' is not one of the cards he drew that day.

It's late. So late that it's early. But not morning enough that he can justify getting up. Patton will know within an instant of seeing him that he's had yet another sleepless night, and when Virgil is this tired, he's _so_ not in the mood for Patton to fuss over him. Logan will give him another notecard of tips on how to fall asleep, as if he didn't know them all already, and Roman...

He doesn't know what Roman will do. Kiss him to sleep? He wishes that was a thing. Sometimes he can fall asleep in Roman's embrace. He eyes his door uncertainly. Maybe he could just go slip in with his boyfriend...

No. He frowns, biting his lip. Roman's probably sound asleep. He can't just wake him up. He needs his rest. It's not good for Thomas when Creativity is tired.

But the lure of Roman's strong, comforting embrace is too much, and Virgil finds himself standing in front of his door without any memory of even getting out of bed. His feet are bare, and cold seeps up through the carpet.

"Fine," he whispers to himself in resignation. "I'll just go _see_ if he's awake. That's all. If he's not, I go lie down on the couch or something."

He opens the door, takes one step, and collides with a broad chest.

Virgil squeaks in alarm, falling backward, until an arm goes around his narrow back, halting his fall. Through his panicked haze, he can make out a litany of hissed words.

"Virge, it's okay, it's just me, it's Roman, I'm sorry-"

"Roman?" He says in disbelief. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Can we go in?" Roman asks. Virgil looks back into his room and shakes his head.

"Your room," he says, closing his door with a gentle click. Roman nods and laces his fingers into Virgil's, leading him down the hallway. Roman's door is decorated with lavish pictures of sprawling countrysides, castles, and charging knights. The light is on when Roman opens the door and Virgil has to squint against the light as Roman leads him to the bed.

"Sorry," Roman mutters, waving a hand. The light instantly dims to a more comfortable level and Virgil sighs in relief.

"What's up, Princey?" He asks, curling up in his favorite spot on the bed.

"I can't sleep," Roman admits. Virgil's eyes widen.

"What a coincidence," he drawls. "Neither can I."

"Is that why you were leaving?" Roman asks. Now that Virgil can properly see him, he can tell he's frazzled. His hair sticks up any which way, and his clothes are rumpled. He's not even changed into his pajamas.

"Yeah," Virgil says. "I uh, was gonna go see if you were awake."

"Well, as you can see, I am," Roman says. "I cannot fall asleep, for the life of me." He paces back and forth, until Virgil feels almost dizzy.

"Come sit down, at least," Virgil says. Roman's body still thrums with tension, but he does sit down cross-legged next to Virgil. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my ideas," Roman mumbles. "If there are enough. If they're any good."

"Of course they are," Virgil states. "You have good ideas, Roman. I know you do. I love them." Roman relaxes a little, looking down to smile at the shorter side.

"You do, don't you," he says faintly. "I don't think I can sleep, though."

"I guess I'll sleep when I am dead," Virgil says, thinking of a Set It Off song. 

"_What?_" Roman squawks in alarm. Virgil can't help but laugh.

"It's from a song, Princey," Virgil says. "It's called 'I'll Sleep When I Am Dead.' You wanna hear it?"

"Sure," Roman says, although he looks hesitant. Virgil pulls his phone out of his pocket, searching through his music library. He keeps the volume low, mindful of Patton and Logan.

"_It's the same each and every night_  
_Glare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes_  
_ I'm stuck self-torturing_  
_ My meds are failing me_  
_ Internal clock in smithereens_  
_ Can't fix this, I'm hopeless_"

As the song plays, Virgil watches his boyfriend's face. Roman's nose scrunches at first, then smooths out, and he can tell that Roman actually really likes the song. Despite Roman's playful jabs at Virgil being "emo," Roman likes a surprising amount of Virgil's music.

"_Attention, all insomniacs, please raise your right hand_  
_And kindly repeat after me_  
_ I guess I'll sleep when I am dead!_"

Virgil instantly raises his right hand, dissolving into tired laughter when Roman does the same, his eyes crinkling with his amusement.

"You know," Virgil begins slowly, when the song winds down. "I think maybe I _could_ sleep now. With- with you." Red blooms across his face.

"I think I feel the same way," Roman murmurs. He snaps his fingers, clothing himself in his pajamas. "Shall we?"

Virgil leans up to press a kiss against Roman's jawline.

"We shall," he says, and turns his phone off.


End file.
